Bane VS Zangief
Bane VS Zangief is a What if? Death Battle Description DC vs. Street Fighter! These two buff, strongmen who are surprisingly intelligent battle to see who's deadliest? Beginning Wiz: One of the most important tools a fighter needs is strength, and these two are literally strength. Boomstick: Zangief, the Red Cyclone Wiz: And Bane, the man who broke the Bat Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Bane Wiz: Born to a life sentence of crimes from his father, Bane was raised in the prison called Pena Dura, AKA Hard Rock. Boomstick: He must have been a good guitar player there! Wiz: What is with you and rock? Boomstick: I don't know, it's just catchy. Wiz: Anyway, Bane eventually was isolated from the rest of the inmates when he had killed an inmate who threatened him with a knife. Boomstick: Sorry Bane, you can't be awesome. Wiz: Being isolated, Bane starting exercising his body and brain, and was in good shape, until he was asked to test out a new drug called Venom. Boomstick: After getting ejected with the Venom, Bane donned a mask and called himself....Bane. Wiz: Bane broke free from the prison and let out all the inmates, making Batman extremely tired. When Batman confronted Bane, Bane grabbed Bruce and broke his back, damaging Bruce for at least a few comics. Boomstick: Bane's weapon of choice are his fists. He can lift people, break people's back and can easily take down Killer Croc. Wiz: Bane also carries around a knife, which he can stab people with. He also carries around a large Tommy Gun, which he can shoot down people with. Boomstick: Why would this guy need weapons when he pretty much is one?! Wiz: However, when Bane needs extra muscle, he can press a button on his right hand to eject Venom into him, making him twice as strong. Boomstick: He has broken Batman, beat up Killer Croc, matched Ra's Al Ghul in a game of chess, and soloed a group of Indians without his Venom. Wiz: He really is a Bane in the ass. Bane: "You don't fear death, you welcome it. Your punishment must be more severe" Zangief Wiz: Born June 1st, 1956 in the country of Russia, Zangief is easily one of more deadlier Street Fighters. Boomstick: Considering he killed Haggar and his beautiful mustache, I'd have to agree. Wiz: Though Zangief doesn't really have a backstory, he has many moves we can go over. Boomstick: His moves include the Spinning Clothesline, where Zangief spins like a top at his enemy. People love to spam this move on Ultra. Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: What? It's true. Wiz: Zangief also has the Banishing Flat, which Zangief can take down projectiles with ease and many grappling like moves. Boomstick: Like the Spinning Piledriver, where Zangief grabs his foe and piledrives his foe into the ground, another spammy move. Wiz: Zangief can also perform the Atomic Suplex and the Flying Power Bomb. The Flying Power Bomb is an air grab, and the Suplex is, well, a suplex. Boomstick: The Airplane Spin makes his foes dizzy, which is from the awful game from the awful movie called Street Fighter. Wiz: Let's not talk about it. Boomstick: But Zangief's deadliest attack is his Ultimate Atomic Buster, where he performs two suplexes, breaks his foe's back, and then piledrives them. That's gotta hurt. Wiz: One more thing to mention is that Zangief can become Mech Zangief, who can take bullets like nothing. But he is slower, and can't block. Boomstick: Zangief has wrestled bears, been chosen to represent Russia out of everyone there, and was powerful enough to overpower Ryu until he became Evil Ryu. Wiz: Zangief is a bear's worst nightmare. Zangief: "I am the Red Cyclone!" Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Zangief is walking down an alley and is happy until he sees Bane threatening a civilian. Zangief: You there, leave her alone! Bane turns around and throws the woman into the street. Bane: You ruined my chances of making some big money, Russian. And you'll die for that! Zangief: Bring it! FIGHT! Bane and Zangief run at each other at full speed, and Bane lands a blow at Zangief's head. Zangief stumbles back, and kicks Bane. Bane grabs Zangief's leg and throws him into a wall. Zangief gets back and up and starts spinning like a top. Bane: You are more predictable than Batman! Bane ducks and stabs Zangief's leg. Zangief howls in pain, causing Bane to laugh. Bane: I won't even need Venom to beat you, weakling! Zangief, angrily grabs Bane and performs a Double Suplex, knocking Bane down. Bane throws a punch, but Zangief bites Bane's hand, causing Bane to scream. Bane: You bit me! I'll murder you for that! Zangief kicks Bane back into a trash can, and then throws a car at Bane. Bane catches the car, and throws it back at Zangief. Zangief is hit by the car and knocked down. Bane then lifts the car up to see to see an angry Zangief. Zangief: No more playing around! Zangief attempts to grab Bane, but Bane dodges and stabs Zangief with his knife again. Zangief stumbles back, and starts glowing gray. Zangief: Behold, Mecha Zangief! Bane pulled out his Tommy Gun and started firing at Zangief, but the bullets clinked off Zangief's iron body. Zangief: Your bullets are useless! Zangief then runs at Bane, and grabs his arm. He then performs two suplexes, breaks his back, and finishes this off with a piledriver. Zangief: How do you like my Ultimate Atomic Buster? Mech Zangief is no more as he transforms back to normal Zangief. Zangief starts to walk away until he sees Bane still alive. Bane: I'm not finished yet! Bane slowly gets back up and presses a button on his right hand. Venom starts ejecting into his blood, and he becomes much buffer. Bane: Time to die. Bane throws a punch at Zangief, launching him back into the wall. He is severely bleeding, and throws two trash cans at Bane. Bane tosses them aside and grabs Zangief. Bane: Now I will break you! Bane then breaks Zangief's back, causing Zangief to fall on the ground. Bane then pulls out his knife and stabs Zangief's head, killing Zangief. Bane: Now you know what true pain feels like! KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Wow, that was close! Wiz: Indeed, Zangief had the experience advantage, and was pretty durable, but Bane had strength, intelligence and durability over Zangief, giving him the upper hand. Boomstick: Bane has matched wits with Ra's and Joker, while Zangief is usually portrayed as a dumb idiot who gets manipulated easily! Wiz: Mech Zangief was impressive, and he did harm Bane, but Bane's venom and his brutal strength were Bane's trump cards. Boomstick: Looks like Zangief was just broken. Wiz: The winner is Bane Trivia *This is the second time a Street Fighter character loses, the first being Bowser VS M. Bison *This is Shrek-it's first Hero vs. Villain themed Death Battle *This is also Shrek-it's first DC vs. Capcom themed Death Battle Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:DC vs Capcom themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:DC vs Street Fighter themed Death Battles Category:Batman Vs Street Fighter Themed Death Battles Category:'Wrestling' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle